Bara no Akuma
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: Sasuke reçoit des fleurs de Sakura et il est soudainement possédé par le Démon des roses... Gros délire de la part d’une auteure totalement tarée en perspective...! Yaoi SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Bara no Akuma**

de The Tiny Wolf

Sasuke reçoit des fleurs de Sakura et il est soudainement possédé par le Démon des roses... Gros délire de la part d'une auteure totalement tarée en perspective...! Yaoi SasuNaru

Titre : Bara no Akuma (démon des roses)

Auteure : The Tiny Wolf

Genre : Romance/Humour (désolée pour mon humour foireux)

Rated : T

Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto...

_Et un petit Yaoi ! Youpi ! C'est la joie ! Cette fic' part d'un rêve fait alors que j'allais me réveiller. J'aurai pu ouvrir les yeux et arrêter de voir défiler ces douces images, mais je ne suis pas folle... (enfin si ! ) J'ai donc décidé d'écrire cette petite fan-fiction... Bonne lecture aux Yaoistes que vous êtes ! Je précise que ma fic se passe un an après le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, lorsque nos ninjas ont 17 ans... C'est une version à part et totalement personnelle alors ne cherchez pas de liens directs ou indirects entre le manga et ma fic'. Tout viens directement de mon esprit totalement taré !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Des roses...

C'était l'automne à Konoha. Il faisait froid et il pleuvait souvent. On sentait que l'hiver arrivait. Très peu de personnes sortaient de chez elles. La plus part du temps, tout le monde restait bien au chaud chez soi, sauf les ninjas lorsqu'ils étaient en missions bien entendu. Mais certains gardaient leur habitudes. Certains. Comme Sasuke Uchiwa. Notre petit éventail continuait a passé ses soirées à s'entraîner; mais voilà, comme dit plus haut, il pleuvait souvent. Et notre très cher Uchiwa fut surpris par une averse. Il dut donc rentrer chez lui. Mais de toute manière, son entraînement était fini alors ça ne changeait pas grand chose...

Alors que Sasuke arrivait devant la porte de chez lui, quelle fut sa surprise de trouver un bouquet de roses rouges. Il le prit et lut la carte qu'on lui avait laissée :

" Pour te montrer mon amour mon Sasuke-kun chéri. Encore une fois, bon retour parmi nous. Je t'aime. Sakura."

Le brun déchira la carte et entra chez lui. Il monta aussitôt dans sa chambre et jeta le bouquet de roses (qu'il avait oublier de laisser sous la flotte) à côté de son futon. Il s'écroula ensuite dans son lit et se recouvrit d'une couverture pour se protéger du froid et de l'humidité. Il était exténué et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir...

**Eh ! Réveille toi ! Youhou ! Debout ! Eh ! Oh ! Tu m'entends oui ou non ?! **

Sasuke grogna en se retournant dans son lit.

**Oh ! Purée ! Je te dit de te réveiller ! Aller !!!**

- Mais la ferme... murmura le brun en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

**Tu m'entends, c'est bien mais lève toi !**

Sasuke ne fit rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se bouchait les oreilles et il entendait toujours cette voix étrange. Il se redressa sur son lit et scruta sa chambre. Personne. Il ouvrit de grand yeux rond.

- J'entends des voix maintenant... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

**Non tu n'entends pas de voix ! **

Le brun sursauta. La voix qu'il entendait venait de sa tête. Il resta silencieux, se demandant se qu'il se passait.

**Sais-tu qui je suis ?**

- Euh... Non.

L'Uchiwa paraissait particulièrement troublé. Mais que se passait-il ?

**Je suis Bara, le démon des roses !**

- Jamais entendu parler désolé.

**Stupidité ! Je ne suis pas un démon dangereux, c'est pour ça !**

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu parle comme si tu croyais m'être supérieur Baka ?

**Car moi, le grand Bara, je sais ce qu'il t'arrive.**

- Ben, grouille toi de me le dire.

**Haha ! Vois-tu le bouquet de roses que tu as à tes côtés ?**

Sasuke tourna la tête vers les roses de Sakura et grimaça en déclarant :

- Oui et ?

**J'étais dedans et comme tu m'as violenté et que ces roses mourraient à petit feu, je me suis réfugier dans ton corps. **

- Ng ?

**Et oui petit ! Moi, j'en ai la capacité !**

Sasuke soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé ce putain de bouquet sous la flotte ? Le brun se leva et sortit de la pièce.

**Dit dit petit ! Comment te nommes-tu ?**

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Oh ! Un Uchiwa ! Je croyais que vous étiez tous mort !**

Sasuke se stoppa et serra les poings de rage.

**Tu es un survivant... Compris, c'est un sujet à ne pas aborder.**

- Dégage.

**Comment ?**

- Dégage. Casse-toi. Retourne dans tes putains de fleurs.

**Mais...**

- Pas de mais ! Obéis.

**Je ne peux pas.**

- Qué ?

Le brun s'était de nouveau stoppé et regardait, incrédule, devant lui, n'ayant pas d'autre point à fixer.

**La seule façon que je connais pour sortir de quelqu'un c'est... Enfin... Si tu veux que je dégage, tu dois mourir.**

Sasuke déglutit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ?

**Mais, tu sais, on peut rester comme ça, c'est pas si gênant que ça...**

- Si.

**Et pourquoi ?**

- J'aime ma solitude. Et pas toi.

**Bouhou ! Méchant !**

Un léger sourire ironique se plaça sur les lèvres de Sasuke avant de disparaître rapidement.

- Ça fait très sérieux pour un démon de pleurer parce qu'on lui dit qu'on ne l'aime pas.

**Je suis un romantique moi ! Je ne suis pas le Démon des roses pour rien ! Et toi, tu es un méchant ! Tu n'aimes même pas la fille qui t'a offert mes roses !**

La bouche de l'Uchiwa se tordit de dégouts.

- Glups... Je n'aimerai jamais Sakura. Elle est trop zarb... Elle passe ses journées à me courir après, elle me saoule.

**Mais non ! C'est une grande marque d'amour !**

- J'appelle pas ça de l'amour... J'appelle ça... du pot de collage...

**Tu es stupide ! C'est parce que tu es beau qu'elle t'aime mais toi... mais toi...**

- Mais moi quoi ?

Le ton du brun était nettement plus agressif.

**Tu n'accepte pas d'être aimer car une trop grande haine remplis ton coeur !**

- Je le savais. Pas la peine de me le répéter cent fois... Bon maintenant, ça te gênerai de te la fermer pendant quelque temps, parce que, au cas ou tu savais pas, faut que j'aille faire mes missions moi.

**Hum ! Tu parles ! Vas-y part ! Part ! Le plus loin possible de moi ! Méchant !**

- On a le même corps, imbécile.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le ninja entra dans la cuisine.

**Euh oui, oui, c'est vrai...**

- Ferme-la Baka.

Sasuke prit rapidement son petit déjeuner, ignorant totalement Bara qui lui demandait tout un tas de choses toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il sortit ensuite de chez lui et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous de la team 7.

**Au fait, elle ressemble à quoi cette Sakura ? Je n'ai pas pu la voir puisque les roses n'ont pas d'yeux !**

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il n'allait pas se mettre à parler avec ce démon, on le prendrai pour un fou qui parle tout seul. Bara comprit rapidement.

**Alors, tu préfères garder une réputation de mec froid et asociale plutôt que de me parler ?**

L'Uchiwa hocha discrètement de la tête. Ce que ce démon le saoulait à parler constamment ! Le brun arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous où Sakura était déjà là.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Tu as bien reçut mes fleurs ?

**Ah ! C'est donc elle Sakura... Je comprend ton malheur petit...**

Sasuke passa devant la fleur de cerisier sans lui adresser la parole et s'assit sur un banc l'ignorant royalement.

- Sasuke-kun... Ça ne va pas ?

**Je me demande pourquoi tu ne lui a jamais dis que tu ne l'aimais pas...**

- La ferme.

- Sasuke-kun, je comprend que tu...

- Laisse-moi Sakura j'en ai déjà assez alors ferme-la, tu veux.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes sous le regard noir que lui lança le jeune homme.

- Je... Je... Excuse-moi Sasuke-kun ! Je... Je ne voulais pas te déranger...!

Et elle partit en courant en faisant voler une multitude de larmes superficielles sur son passage. Le brun soupira. Il murmura à l'adresse du démon :

- C'est à cause de toi qu'elle pleure Baka.

**Ça te gène tant que ça ?**

- Non, je te félicitais au cas où tu n'avais pas remarquer...

**Alors pourquoi m'as-tu insulter ?!**

- Parce que baka et Bara c'est quasiment la même chose. Le mélange des deux c'est Baka. (on a pris la majuscule de Bara et on a mis le -aka de baka !)

- Eh ! Sasuke !

La voix criarde de Naruto résonna dans les oreilles du brun en lui provoquant des frissons. Il releva la tête pour voir le blond arriver en courant.

- Pourquoi Sakura-chan pleurait ? C'est à cause de toi, hein ?

L'Uchiwa regarda un instant le regard bleu pétillant de soif de justice et de défi de Naruto avant de déclarer d'un ton froid et détestable.

- C'est une longue histoire Naruto-baka.

- Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Sasuke soupira. C'était vraiment tous des tarés... Naruto resta un moment planté là devant Sasuke, serrant les poings et fulminant de rage, puis voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, il s'assit à ses côtés et attendit Kakashi-sensei en lui jetant de temps à autre quelques regards pesants mais pas si vindicatifs que ça à son équipier.

_**Quelques heures plus tard...**_

- Bonjours les jeunes !

- Kakashi-sensei ! Félicitations ! Vous n'avez que 2 heure 55 de retard ! Habituellement c'est 3 heures !

- Hahaha ! Très drôle Naruto ! Tiens !(l'argenté marqua une pause) Sakura n'est pas là ?

- Non Sasuke la fait pleurer ! s'exclama le blond en jetant un autre regard noir à son coéquipier.

- Ng, répondit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais simplement vous annoncer que vous partez aujourd'hui même en mission de type B !

- Oua ! Super !

Les yeux du blond étaient si étincelants de joie qu'on aurait dit qu'ils brillaient littértalement.

- Ng...

- Naruto, je te charge d'aller prévenir Sakura, compris ?

- Oui sensei !

En deux temps trois mouvements, les deux énergumènes avaient disparus, laissant Sasuke seul, à son grand plaisir.

**Une mission de type B ! Vous n'êtes pas des merdes n'empêche !**

Le brun soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ?

_Fin du chapitre 1 ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Bon j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire alors + pour le chapitre 2 ! Et aussi... REVIEWS PLEASE !!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'ai légèrement été à court d'inspiration pour ce chapitre-ci... Dès le chapitre 2, je commence bien moi ! En fait, j'avais tout pleins de trucs dans la tête et je ne savais pas comment les faire arriver dans l'histoire... Et surtout, on peut dire que j'avais __**trop**__ d'idées...! Bon ! J'vais arrêter de raconter ma life et on va peut-être passé à la fic', non ?_

_Réponses aux reviews annonymes :_

_staphyla : appeler l'hopital psychiatrique... Pourquoi pas... En tout cas, voilà la suite de mon délire ! _

_ChibiSadako : Tu sais, je pense qu'il tourne déjà en bourrique Sasuke, c'est un peu normal... J'aime bien comment tu appelles Sakura "le chewing-gum pleurnichard"... En tout cas, voià la suite que tu attendais !_

_gally51 : Bara ? Sympa ? Pas du point de vue de Sasuke en tout cas ! merci pour tes encouragements._

_Lucid Nightmare : euh... Je ne veux pas être accusée de meurtre à mon entrée sur ce site... NE T'ÉTOUFFE PAS DE RIRE !!! JE T'EN PRIS !!! (je ne savais pas que j'avais de l'humour... Tu m'apprends quelque chose, là...)_

_Yonatan : _T.T_ Pourquoi tu dirais mon pseudo en entier qu'une seule fois ? BAKA !!! Lundi t'es mort ! (n'attends même pas un merci, j'te l'ai déjà dis 100 fois)_

Chapitre 2

Une mission, une nuit...

Après être retourné chez lui pour préparer ses affaires, Sasuke alla à l'entrée du village où l'attendait normalement ses deux coéquipiers. Mais là-bas, il se trouva face à face avec Kakashi-sensei qui semblait avoir négliger quelque chose...

- Tiens ! Sasuke ! J'avais oublier de vous donner votre ordre de mission ! Quelle tête j'ai moi !

**Il a l'air vraiment con, ton prof, petit Uchiwa.**

Sasuke acquiesça l'air de rien et Kakashi n'eut même pas l'air de le remarquer. L'homme à la chevelure argenté lui tendit un parchemin roulé or et blanc, retenu par un ruban rouge. Le brun remercia froidement son sensei qui partit en le saluant distraitement. Comme Sasuke l'avait deviné, la mission qui leur avait été assigné, à lui et son équipe, était une mission où ils devraient se passer de "l'agréable" présence de leur maître. L'Uchiwa déroula le rouleau et lu rapidement son contenu. Il le referma quelques instants après et repris sa marche.

**Alors Uchiwa ? Impatient de partir ?**

Sasuke soupira. Bara, s'étant tût un instant, s'était fait oublier aux yeux du brun et entendre la voix roque et grave du démon dans son crâne le démoralisait plutôt qu'autre chose.

**Hum ! Je vois... Je vois... Ça t'énerve de devoir passé quelques jours avec cette Sakura, n'est ce pas ?**

Le brun secoua la tête en faisant voler ses mèches de cheveux. Ce qui l'énervait, c'était d'avoir un démon qui papotait et papotait à longueur de journées dans sa tête !

**Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air étrangement bizarre.**

L'Uchiwa arriva sans un mot jusqu'à l'entrée de Konoha où attendaient déjà Naruto, lui étant impatient de partir, et Sakura, ayant encore la marque de ses larmes (de crocodile) sur ses joues.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Sasuke ! On a faillit t'attendre !

Le brun lança un regard ténébreux à son blondinet de camarade qui se tût en se retournant vers la kunoichi qui l'accompagnait. Celle-ci sourit timidement mais Sasuke ne la regarda même pas. Il lança l'ordre de mission à Naruto.

- Attrape baka.

- Hé !

Le blond happa le parchemin et le lut. Il le tendit ensuite à Sakura qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Quelques instant plus tard, lorsque toute la team 7 fut au courant de sa mission, ils partirent...

"_Ordre de mission de l'équipe numéro 7, composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa_

_Il vous est demander, dans cette mission, d'aller trouver le chef d'un village de Kiri no kuni(voir carte ci-jointe) qui vous remettra un rouleau contenant des informations sur les mouvements effectués par l'armée ninja d'Oto ainsi que celle du pays du brouillard. Vous ne serez peut-être pas accueillis en tant qu'alliés alors prenez garde aux pièges que vous pourrez rencontrer une fois la frontière passée. ..._

_Cette mission devra durer au maximum deux mois. Passé ce délais, si aucun d'entre vous n'est revenu, nous enverrons une équipe pour venir voir ce qui c'est passé. Si cette équipe ne revient pas, vous serez déclarer mort. ..."__ extrait de l'ordre de mission_(le truc super important qu'il faut ABSOLUMENT dire, vous savez...)

**Après une longue journée de marche, en fin d'après-midi, dans un village perdu dans la cambrousse du pays du feu...**

La team 7 avait décidé de s'arrêter dans une auberge dans un petit village pour passer la nuit. Mais voilà, un petit problème s'opposait déjà à eux au moment de prendre les chambres...

- Euh...

- Je déteste la façon dont tu dis" euh...", Naruto-baka.

- Sakura-chan... Sasuke...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Naruto ?

Vu le ton déterminé et autoritaire de sa voix, on pourrais dire que la fleur de cerisier c'était déjà (dommage...) remise des événements mouvementés du matin même...

- Je crois qu'on m'a volé mon porte-monnaie !

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Naruto pleura son petit crapaud à l'embonpoint si craquant... ( Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le petit crapounnet de notre petit blondinet il est simplement resté à Konoha, moi je l'aime trop ce porte-monnaie, si Naruto le perdait, ça me briserait le coeur ! ...euh... je vais arrêter de raconter ma life...)

**C'est con ça !**

Sasuke sourit. Ce stupide démon lui avait arraché les mots de la bouche.

- Naruto ! Comment tu vas faire pour dormir maintenant ! Tu es franchement stupide ! Il n'y a que toi pour faire des trucs comment ça !

- Mais c'est pas de ma faute, Sakura-chan !

Alors que les deux ninjas parlaient et parlaient, Sasuke réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il devait faire preuve de pitié envers cet imbécile de Naruto, tout en disant être solidaire avec son équipier. _L'esprit d'équipe. L'esprit d'équipe. L'esprit d'équipe..._

**Uchiwa ! Pourquoi ne proposes-tu pas à Naruto de partager ta chambre ? Ça serait bien, non ? Tu passerais pour un type cool ! **

Sasuke serra les poings et Bara se ravisa.

**Alors, tu passerais pour un type qui veut pas se casser la tête ! Qui veut être peinard ! Ça serait pas bien ça, hein ? Dis, dis ?**

Le brun soupira. Ce démon avait vraiment les mêmes idées que lui ou quoi ?!

- Sakura, arrête de gueuler sur cet imbécile, c'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

Naruto voulu répliquer - le brun l'avait insulté tout de même ! - mais Sasuke ne le laissa pas commencé :

- Et toi baka, je veux bien partager ma chambre avec toi si tu m'emmerdes pas...

- QUOI ???!!!

La voix stridente de Sakura avait résonné dans toute l'auberge.

- Sakura, essaye de ne pas **trop** crier tu veux, fit le brun en grinçant des dents.

- Mais Sasuke-kun, tu ne vas pas...

- Sakura, on est en mission, si l'un d'entre nous est affaibli, cela sera un poids pour les deux autres, alors c'est ça ou tu retournes à Konoha en laissant ton fric à Naruto.

La kunoichi resta bouche bée sous la dernière phrase de son équiper et acquiesça. Sasuke et Sakura prirent donc chacun une chambre et ils se séparèrent après avoir dîner...

Sasuke entra dans la chambre, suivit de près par Naruto qui referma rapidement la porte derrière lui - comprenez le, quand Sakura vous lance un regard noir de jalousie, mieux vaut la fuir au plus vite ! Le brun enleva son haut, s'écroula sur le lit et rabattit l'épaisse couverture sur lui comme si de rien n'était. Naruto demeura là, un instant, ne sachant quoi faire.

**Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais dire à ton petit con qu'il devrait dormir ?**

- Ng. Naruto éteint cette putain de lumière et dors. Où tu veux je m'en fout, tu me touches pas c'est ce qui compte.

Le blond s'exécuta et s'allongea à l'autre bout du lit dans lequel était Sasuke (et oui ! Sasuke n'avait pas assez d'argent pour louer deux chambres !).

- Euh Sasuke...

- Ng...?

- Me... Merci pour la chambre...

Sasuke sourit et ferma les yeux en déclarant :

- Tu me rembourseras...

Puis, les deux amis s'endormirent...

**Sasuke.**

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction.

**Sasuke !**

Rien de la part du brun.

**Sasuke Uchiwa ! 17 ans ! 1 mètre 86 ! 69 kilos ! Debout ! Allez allez allez ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !!!**

- La ferme Baka... Je dors.

Le ninja serra un peu plus son oreiller dans ses bras et caressa doucement les doux cheveux de ce dernier. Ces cheveux ? Ces **cheveux ** ?! Sasuke se redressa vivement pour se retrouver...

À cheval sur un Naruto endormi qui avait déposé ses deux mains sur la taille du brun.

- Na... Na... Naruto !

**Il dort imbécile.**

- J'avais vu, c'est bon...!

**Ça t'a fait un choc, j'ai l'impression...!**

- Pas du tout !

**Alors pourquoi tu rougis ?**

- Quoi ?!

**Du calme ! Du calme Uchiwa ! C'est bon ! Tu ne faisais que dormir ! Rien est de ta faute ! Rendors-toi et demain, tout sera fini...!**

- Mais mais mais je... T'as raison Baka, faut que je me rendorme... Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ?!

**Et bien, tu vois, ça été un peu dur et puis... Si tu continu à gueuler comme ça tu vas le réveiller et si il te vois comme ça ****sur**** lui... Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction...**

Sasuke soupira et poussa le blond à l'autre bout du lit. Il se recroquevilla sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil vint difficilement... Mais il vint tout de même.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hum...? Putain, elle gueule dès le matin, celle-là...

**Hum...? Tiens, Sakura est rentré dans la chambre.**

- J'avais entendu...

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sasuke réalisa. Naruto était étroitement serré contre lui, seule sa touffe de cheveux blonds s'échappait du torse du brun. Le petit kitsune tenait la taille de l'Uchiwa dans ses bras et ce dernier pouvait sentir chacune des respirations du blondinet sur sa peau nue. Sasuke enlaçait aussi son coéquipier. Une étreinte qui dévoilait bien des choses pour le ténébreux ninja. Des choses auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que Sakura était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte à les observer les larmes aux yeux.

- Sa... Sasuke...

Ses larmes illusoires roulèrent sur ses joues et elle partit en claquant la porte. Le brun regarda l'entrée de la pièce à présent close et sourit. Ce qu'il aimait la faire chier ! Soudain, un frisson le parcourut et il sentit le souffle chaud de Naruto sur son torse.

- Hum...? Qu'est-ce que...

Le petit kitsune se tut. Il releva la tête vers l'autre garçon.

- Euh... Sasuke...?

L'interpelé se leva vivement et remit son haut. Et c'est sans lui adresser un mot qu'il sortit, laissant seul le blond qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

**Tu es stupide Sasuke.**

- La ferme.

**Mais c'est vrai ! Pourquoi es-tu sorti de l'auberge aussi rapidement ? Va t'expliquer avec Sakura ! Sinon elle va tuer Naruto !**

Sasuke se stoppa. Il serra les poings.

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer.

**Ça te gène, c'est ça ? Tu ne faisait que dormir ! En plus, en ce moment il fait froid ! Si j'avais eue un corps, j'aurais fait la même chose !**

- Non, t'aurais dormi avec Sakura...

**Perspicace ! Wahaha !**

Le brun soupira et s'arrêta. Il devait être au alentour de 6 heures et demi. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et les rues du village où ils avaient passé la nuit étaient vides. Le ninja ténébreux tenta de faire reprendre à son coeur un rythme normal. Pourquoi était-il aussi tendu ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait dormi dans les bras de son équipier ?

Parce que Sakura les avait surpris ? Parce qu'il en avait plus que marre d'avoir un démon dans le corps ? Il l'ignorait totalement.

Une fois calmé, il revint lentement jusqu'à l'auberge où l'attendait Naruto qui ne comprennait toujours rien. Tant mieux pour lui, il allait être éloigné des ennuis à venir...

_Fin du chapitre 2 ! Kya ! Je l'adore celui-là ! Pas vous ? Je le trouve tellement... Sensuel... Contact... Merveilleux ! ( j'exagère pas un peu là...?) En tout cas, je suis fière de moi ! J'ai bien avancé dans l'histoire ! Maintenant, Sasuke va se poser tout un tas de questions... Kya !(bis) Bon maintenat+ pour le chapitre 3 et REVIEWS PLEASE !!! Kya !(ter) _


End file.
